


Come Fly With Me

by darkwriterff



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwriterff/pseuds/darkwriterff
Summary: Ben and Callum have broken up and moved on. When they meet face to face at the airport, will their 6 hour layover rekindle their relationship?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I have your attention please? AA flight 2497 has unfortunately been delayed due to heavy rains we are experiencing. However, we do expect to have the runway scraped and ready to taxi by 09:40am. Please make your way to the bar area for free snacks. Thank you for flying with us.”

“Ugh” Ben groans and wipes both hands over his face. He looks over to a sleepy Lexi and smiles as he wipes a strand of blonde hair off of her forehead.

“Dad! I’m 10 now, please don’t,” and bats his hands away, “besides I’m not even sleepy anyway.” She lets out a big yawn and Ben smiles. “Right darling, not sleepy at all.”

Ben sighs and takes one last look before grabbing a bottle of water out of his backpack.

Ben stands up to stretch, scratches his lower back, and walks towards the glass to look outside. “It’s finally looking better ain’t it?” he says to himself and sits back down beside of Lexi.

“Baby, do you want to go get some snacks? We have about 6 hours before our flight leaves, so we have plenty of time for food.” He picks up his bag and stands up, offering his hand to his bleary eyed daughter.

“Ok,” she agrees and they both start making their way to the center of the airport where the bar is located.

——————————  
Callum is drinking alone at he bar. He’s watching something on the tele but isn’t entirely sure what it is. American tv confuses him.

He doesn’t really understand the humor in watching people get hurt for entertainment.

He shakes his head and lifts the logger bottle to his lips when he locks eyes with a blue eyed little girl. He instantly knew who she was before he noticed the man standing beside of her.

“Lexi?” Callum whispers in disbelief.

Lexi makes a high pitched squeal and takes off running as fast as she can only to be picked up in a crushing hug by Callum.

It registers to Ben who Lexi is with and he freezes. The past hadn’t been kind to either one of them and less kind to their relationship.

Ben’s heart is beating so hard and fast in his chest as he approaches the duo. He scratches the back on his head and says, “Alright?”

Callum flinches and pauses in his movements and looks to Ben, “Yeah, you?”

Ben takes a shaky breath, “Yeah. You know me, it’s tricky to get rid of us Mitchell’s.”

Callum says, “I seem to remember that being said a time or two, aye!”

He holds up the bottle as if he’s mock toasting.

“Daddy, can I have crisps with daddy Callum?”

Both boys inhale sharply at the name.

“Cal?” Ben asks timidly.

“Sure darling. Have a seat.” He stands up and pulls the barstool out while lifting Lexi into the chair.

“Alright?” Ben asks but he’s not really sure if he’s talking to the pair of them or himself.

“Yeah.” They both answer.

Ben walks off to the queue to purchase his princess crisps, trying to figure out what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a flashback to 2020. The story takes place around 2024 since Lexi is 10.

—— Flashback January 2020——-

Ben and Callum decided to buy Lexi tickets to Disney in Florida. It took a bit of persuading on Ben’s part but Lola agreed as long as Callum came. After all “he’s the responsible one of the two” Ben would just roll his eyes at her and smile.

“Ok baby, you packed?” Ben asks Lexi after she drags 4 bags down the stairs

“Can’t have too many shirts daddy! I have to look good when I see MICKEY!!” She says bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“My darling, you’re perfect, no matter what you wear.” Callum says as he picks up the small child.

“Yeah?” She says laying her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” he says wrapping his arms tighter around her back.

He makes eye contact with Ben over her shoulder and mouths, “You’re perfect too.”

Ben smiles, knowing that in a few short months, she’s wrapped Callum around her little finger. She was blessed with her mother’s personality but her fathers charm.

——Present time——-

Ben sits down at the bar with Callum and Lexi and hands her a bag of plain crisps.

He offers a bag to Callum, who takes it and smiles.

“How have you been darling?” Callum asks Lexi as he helps her open her bag.

“Really was sad without you. Daddy’s been sad too.” She answers.

Ben opens his lager, unable to make eye contact with the taller man.

“I understand darling. I’ve been a little sad too.” Callum takes a swig of his drink and pops a crisp into his mouth.

“Are you coming home? Your trip has been too long daddy Callum.”

The name drives a knife into Ben’s gut and his eyes start to tear up.

—-Flashback Feb 2020—  
“Ben! I don’t see the problem? She was sick and the school called me to come get her!” Callum exclaims in frustration.

“The problem is she’s MY daughter., not YOURS!” Ben screams, “Me or Lola should have been called first.”

“Ben, I take her to school every morning, it’s natural that they would look for my number.” Callum says lowering his voice, hoping to calm down Ben.

“I just don’t like it, that’s all.” He finally says quieter.

“I know, but please trust me with her. I won’t hurt her.” Callum approaches Ben, sliding his arms around his waist. “Plus, if you haven’t noticed she’s like my daughter. I love her as much as I love you.” He leans in and gives him a little kiss.

“I love you too.” Ben whispers


End file.
